Fight For the Future
Fight For the Future is the sixth UFS release for Capcom's Street Fighter franchise. This set will see the addition of Alex, Gen, and Gill to UFS as well as new versions of Cammy, Chun-Li, and Guile. This set is scheduled to release alongside fellow Set 7 release Darkstalkers (DS01) on November 16th, 2007. These sets will be the 13th and 14th UFS releases, respectively. =Characters= * Alex * Cammy * Chun-Li * Gen * Gill * Guile =Card List= This set's collectors number is SF06. 01 / 99 Alex. 02 / 99 Alex.. 03 / 99 Deadly Grapple 04 / 99 You Can't Escape 05 / 99 Grappling Gloves 06 / 99 N.Y. Subway Station 07 / 99 Flash Chop 08 / 99 Flying Cross Chop 09 / 99 Hyper Bomb 10 / 99 Power Bomb 11 / 99 Slash Elbow 12 / 99 Spiral DDT 13 / 99 Come into Your Own 14 / 99 Headstrong 15 / 99 Impressive Physique 16 / 99 Physical Fighter 17 / 99 Stay Down 18 / 99 Undefeated 19 / 99 Cammy..... 20 / 99 Cammy...... 21 / 99 Break Free 22 / 99 Scarred 23 / 99 Combat Boots 24 / 99 Delta Red Insignia 25 / 99 Cammy's Low Punch 26 / 99 Cammy's Roundhouse 27 / 99 Cannonball Jump 28 / 99 Hooligan Combo 29 / 99 Spin Drive Smasher.. 30 / 99 Thrust Kick 31 / 99 Assassin 32 / 99 Confrontation 33 / 99 Forgotten Memories 34 / 99 Killer Bee 35 / 99 Realizations 36 / 99 Undercover 37 / 99 Chun-Li....... 38 / 99 Chun-Li........ 39 / 99 Aerial Assault 40 / 99 Amazing Acrobatics 41 / 99 Interpol Badge 42 / 99 Light-footed Stance 43 / 99 Kakashi Ken 44 / 99 Koho Kaiten Kyaku 45 / 99 Ryusei Raku.. 46 / 99 Spinning Bird Kick EXTRA 47 / 99 Tensei-Ranka 48 / 99 Yoso Kyaku 49 / 99 Ancestor's Strength 50 / 99 Death from Above 51 / 99 Harness Your Chi 52 / 99 Peace and Harmony 53 / 99 Strike to Maim 54 / 99 Traditional Style 55 / 99 Dhamlsim..... 56 / 99 Lead a Simple Life 57 / 99 Dhalsim's Turban 58 / 99 Yoga Catch 59 / 99 Yoga Drill Kick 60 / 99 Yoga Legend 61 / 99 Journey to Enlightenment 62 / 99 Roam the World 63 / 99 Spiritual Center 64 / 99 Gen.. 65 / 99 Tiger Style 66 / 99 Genhanten 67 / 99 Gekiro 68 / 99 Hyakurenko 69 / 99 Shitenshu 70 / 99 A Worthy Death 71 / 99 Failing Health 72 / 99 Kung Fu Master 73 / 99 Gill.. 74 / 99 Resurrection 75 / 99 Illuminati 76 / 99 Cryokenesis 77 / 99 Impact Claw 78 / 99 Seraphic Wing 79 / 99 Illuminati Massiah 80 / 99 Overwhelming Power 81 / 99 Prophesied Leader 82 / 99 Guile..... 83 / 99 Guile...... 84 / 99 Brilliant Escape 85 / 99 Setting Explosives 86 / 99 Fatigues 87 / 99 Safu 88 / 99 Flash Kick 89 / 99 Guile's Backfist 90 / 99 Reverse Spin Kick.. 91 / 99 Somersault Kick.. 92 / 99 Sonic Boom Typhoon 93 / 99 Standing Roundhouse 94 / 99 Daily Routine 95 / 99 Family Ties 96 / 99 Friendship 97 / 99 Man Enough 98 / 99 Military Rank 99 / 99 Patriot Banned Cards There are currently no banned cards for this release. Cards with Errata There are currently no cards in this release that have been issued errata. Notable Cards Category:Alex Category: Cammy Category: Chun-Li Category: Darkstalkers Category: Gen Category: Gill Category: Guile Category: Street Fighter